1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag apparatus in which a gas generating inflator for expanding and developing an air bag is assembled in an inner portion of the air bag apparatus from an insertion port provided in a mounting base portion of the air bag, and mainly to an improvement of an air bag structure which prevents the gas generated from the inflator from leaking from the insertion port in the mounting base portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an air bag apparatus for protecting a passenger, there has been known a structure made such that a gas generating inflator for expanding and developing an air bag is assembled in an inner portion of the air bag apparatus from an insertion port provided in a mounting base portion of the air bag and a closing fabric for covering the insertion port of the air bag is provided on-an outer side of the air bag, thereby preventing the gas, generated from the inflator for expanding and developing the air bag, from leaking from the insertion port of the mounting base portion (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-115673).
In the air bag apparatus, since the structure is made such that the insertion port of the air bag is covered with the closing fabric from the outer side of the air bag, the gas generated from the inflator operates toward the closing fabric from the insertion port of the mounting base portion and the closing fabric expands in a direction of moving apart from an outer side surface of the air bag, whereby it is impossible to completely prevent the gas leakage.
In the air bag apparatus, in addition to the closing fabric, the structure is made such that a reinforcing fabric having a slit corresponding to the insertion port of the mounting base portion is provided in an inner side of the air bag, however, it is impossible to prevent the gas, generated from the inflator, from operating toward the closing fabric from the insertion port of the mounting base portion.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an air bag apparatus which can securely prevent gas, generated from an inflator, from leaking from an insertion port provided in a mounting base portion of an air bag.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide an air bag apparatus in which an inflator can be easily assembled in an inner portion of an air bag so as to securely prevent gas leakage.
In addition, the other object of the present invention is to provide an air bag apparatus in which an air bag can be folded in such a manner as to be expandable so as to be mounted in a compact manner with a reduced number of parts.
Further, the other object of the present invention is to provide an air bag apparatus in which an air bag can be securely put together in such a manner as to be expandable and developable.